


Hey, Mr. No Name Kid, So Who Might You Be?

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Geralt/Jaskier High School AU [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Here’s how they met in this AU and more titles from the Heathers Musical
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt/Jaskier High School AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652650
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Hey, Mr. No Name Kid, So Who Might You Be?

Jaskier threw his bag on the table, clambering into the seat. “Oh my god, who is that new guy?” 

Angelica looked up from her phone, grinning. “I assume you mean the one with the  _ eyes  _ and the white hair,” she said, glancing over to the table where three guys sat, shiny like new toys. 

“Of  _ course _ him, what do you know?” Jaskier leaned over the table and demanded of his friend. 

“They’re all three brothers. I have them all in the  _ weightlifting _ class in first period. 

Jaskier groaned, melting into his chair, “so he could pick me up and break me?” 

Angelica nodded, popping an apple slice in her mouth. “Tall, dark, and handsome is Geralt. He’s a  _ junior _ . The other two are Eskel and Lambert. Both sophomores. Though, honestly, you’re better off going for those two. Geralt isn’t very friendly.” 

Jaskier scoffed, “oh fuck  _ that _ , watch me.” Jaskier stood up, brushing his shirt free of the wrinkles that weren’t there. Angelica's mouth fell open. 

“Wait, Jask—“ 

“Watch.” 

Jaskier turned and strode over to the three brothers, a confident swagger in his step. He slid himself into the only empty chair, next to Eskel or Lambert, he wasn’t sure. “Hi there, I’m Jaskier Alfred Pankratz,” he introduced himself mainly to Geralt, only sparing glances to the younger brothers. 

Geralt looked at him like he was  _ this close _ to being impressed, probably by his  _ gall, _ but hopefully by his  _ looks. _

“Uh, I’m Lambert,” the man sitting next to him said, offering a confused smile. 

“Eskel,” the other replied. 

Jaskier’s _future_ _husband_ takes a moment to share his name. He sits up a little, looking Jaskier over for the stretching silence. “Geralt.” 

Jaskier beams. His  _ voice _ , the  _ accent _ , the  _ depth _ . “I’m sure you haven’t been told about the wonderful extracurriculars at the school, at least not in the depth some are owed.”

Jaskier glances around the table to make sure he had at least  _ some _ attention. He held Eskel and Lambert captive, it seemed. Geralt was still looking at him with intense honey eyes but didn’t seem intrigued about what he had to  _ say. _

“I, for one, am in the musical theater class. Though you all look like the stagehand type. Geralt, you’re even already in the uniform.” Jaskier used that as a chance to look Geralt up and down from up close, openly admiring the biceps in Geralt’s tight shirt. 

“Black?” Eskel laughs. 

“Exactly.” Jaskier continued on, “There’s also the GSA, Gender-Sexuality Alliance, I’m in that one too. Everyone’s welcome there, even if you’re cis and straight. I’m at every meeting.” 

“Geralt’s bi,” Lambert told Jaskier. “We all are, actually.” Jaskier grinned. 

“Lovely! Then, should I expect you at our meetings? We’re in room 305 on Wednesdays.”

Geralt gave a non-committal hum, but Eskel spoke up now. “No promises, but we’ll think about it.” Jaskier nodded. 

“And if you enjoy musicals and the theater in general, we’re doing a production of  _ Heathers: The Musical _ in a few weeks. I’m actually one of the leads, we’re featuring a gay leading couple, an adaptation of the adaptation, if you will.”

Lambert nodded. “That sounds like something I’d like to see.”

Jaskier grinned, standing up. “Wonderful! Bye guys, bye  _ Geralt _ ,” Jaskier nearly purred, going back to Angelica with a swing in his hips. He sat back down in his seat and smirked. 

“We’re going to be together by homecoming, mark my words.”

\-------

As it turned out, Geralt was in Jaskier’s next class, and Jaskier was the first one to volunteer to be Geralt’s partner and catch him up on the subject matter. 

Jaskier moved to the empty seat next to Geralt, setting his bag on the floor next to the chair. “So we meet again,” Jaskier grinned as he slid into his new seat. Geralt hummed, looking Jaskier over quickly, appraising him with intense honey eyes. 

Jaskier couldn’t help his slight blush. 

The teacher started going over their new project and Jaskier did his best to try to pay attention, scribbling notes occasionally, but he couldn’t help but be distracted. This close to Geralt, he could smell the other man’s cologne, rich and deep and manly. Not like the body sprays that the other guys wore to mask stink. 

Once the teacher released them to talk about their projects, Jaskier turned his chair to face Geralt. “We can meet at my house. It’s always empty. My parents mostly live in New York, and my grandmother just visits daily to make sure I’m alive.” 

“You live alone?” 

Jaskier hesitated a moment before nodding. “Uh, I guess, basically. I’m too old for a nanny now. Anyway, give me your phone.” 

Geralt didn’t move. 

Jaskier laughed. “So I can put my number and address in for collaboration.” 

Geralt pulled his phone out and handed it over to Jaskier, who put his number and address in a new contact before snapping a selfie for his contact picture. Geralt watched him with interest. 

“There you go!” Jaskier handed the phone back to Geralt, grinning. 

———

**Jaskier:** omfg I gave Geralt my number 

**Angelica** : what!! You just gave it to him like a whack job???

**Jaskier:** no! I’m not crazy! It’s for a project. He’s my ~partner~ in chem. 

**Angelica:** get it!! 

Jaskier laid on his bed after school, on his stomach with his feet in the air as he texted his friend. He tossed the phone on the bed face down and laughed. 

Maybe they _would_ _actually_ be together before homecoming. His phone vibrated and he picked it up. 

**Unknown:** it’s Geralt, from chemistry. 

Jaskier quickly added him as a contact before replying. 

**Jaskier:** hey! 

**Geralt:** when would you like to get together to work on this project? 

Jaskier couldn’t help his grin as he typed out his response of ‘whenever’. 

**Geralt:** I’m free now. 

Jaskier gaped at his phone before glancing around his slightly messy room. 

**Jaskier:** sure! Give me about 20? 

**Geralt:** okay. 

Jaskier bounced off his bed, immediately starting to clean his room up. He took out all the trash and tidied up his belongings, going so far as to make his bed. He was just finishing up when the doorbell rang. Jaskier ran into the bathroom and checked himself over before dashing down the stairs to answer the door. 

Geralt stood on his porch with his backpack, silver-white hair pulled back into a bun now. Jaskier nearly choked on his own breath. He opened the door wider for Geralt to come in. “Welcome!” 

Geralt stepped into the house, looking around. Jaskier led him into the kitchen. “Are you hungry? I’ve got snacks.” Jaskier pulled the basket of snacks he kept on the kitchen table over to the edge for Geralt to look through. 

Geralt grabbed an energy bar. “Thank you.” 

“No problem! Let’s go up to my room so we can start the project.” Jaskier waited for Geralt’s nod before leading him up the stairs, hoping and praying Geralt was watching his ass. 

And Geralt would never admit it, but he was. 

Jaskier walked through the open door of his room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Geralt sat next to him and started pulling out his papers from class. They (unfortunately) got to work quickly, Jaskier doing his best to not stare at Geralt in lulls of silence while either of them wrote notes. 

A long stretch of silence passed between them after Geralt pushed his notebook off his lap, glancing at Jaskier almost  _ almost _ shyly. “Can I do something?” 

Jaskier nodded, pushing his notebook away too. Geralt leaned forward and cupped Jaskier’s cheek with one surprisingly big hand. The taller man leaned in, slowly so that Jaskier could push him away if he wanted to, pressing a very soft, closed-lipped kiss to Jaskier’s red lips. 

Geralt pulled away and locked eyes with Jaskier once the brunet opened them. Jaskier searched his face before he leaned forward for another kiss. 

Geralt moved closer, sliding his tongue along Jaskier’s bottom lip slowly. Jaskier’s lips parted for him easily, their tongues sliding together. Jaskier broke away, gasping for breath. Geralt sat back, resting the hand that was on Jaskier’s cheek on his thigh now. 

“There’s something you should know,” Jaskier started, biting his slick lower lip. Geralt tilted his head to show he was listening. “I… I’m trans. And I’m very proud to be going through my transition, but I know it’s not everyone’s favorite thing and you should know what to expect if you start touching me and I don’t want you to be disappointed that I don’t have a dick and—“ 

Geralt squeezed his thigh. “Jaskier.” Jaskier locked eyes with Geralt, blue meeting honey. “You have a sticker on your binder that says you’re trans and proud. The jacket you wore today had a trans flag pin on it. I put together the clues. I’m not going to be disappointed.” 

Jaskier let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, smiling shyly. “Oh.” 

Geralt gave him a smile, a real smile, and Jaskier felt his heart melt and race at the same time. “You’re something else,” Geralt murmured, leaning in to kiss Jaskier again. 

Jaskier felt a boldness course through his blood, swinging his leg over Geralt’s lap to straddle him. Geralt’s hands rested on his hips, Jaskier pressing himself flush to Geralt. 

They kissed slowly, tongues dancing together languid and lazy. Jaskier started squirming after a few minutes, hips wiggling against Geralt’s lap. 

Geralt groaned against their kiss, hands gripping Jaskier’s hips a little more firmly. Jaskier cupped Geralt’s face and nipped his lower lip, rolling his hips with a purpose. He continued to roll his hips, the seam of his tight jeans giving enough friction to feel good. Soon, Geralt pressed his own hips forward, the hard bulge of his cock pressing against Jaskier’s clothed heat. 

Jaskier gasped and pulled back, lips shiny and red. “You’re hard.” 

“What did you expect?” Geralt questioned, looking ready to push Jaskier away and leave if Jaskier was uncomfortable. 

“Exactly that, I’ve just never… felt… a hard dick before.” 

Geralt chuckled softly. “We can stop.” 

Jaskier shook his head. “I don’t want to.” Jaskier shifted closer to Geralt, grinding against him slowly. “I like the way it feels.” 

Geralt returned to gripping Jaskier’s hips, starting to guide them. Jaskier let him, leaning down to kiss Geralt's neck. Geralt returned the action, pressing hot kisses along the column of Jaskier’s neck. He ran a line of kisses to Jaskier’s collarbone, one hand coming up to push his shirt to the side. “How do you feel about a hickey?” 

Jaskier moaned then blushed, glad Geralt wasn’t looking at him. “Please.” 

Geralt nosed along Jaskier’s collarbone, slipping the band of Jaskier’s binder to the side. He pressed a kiss under it before biting down firmly. Jaskier whined quietly, tilting his head to the side to give Geralt more room. Geralt sucked until he was sure a mark would be smeared across Jaskier’s pale, smooth skin. He pulled back and kissed the purpling mark before releasing his hold on Jaskier’s binder. 

Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s face and kissed him hard, hips rutting against Geralt’s. Jaskier’s fingers slid into Geralt’s hair, pulling it free from the bun to grab a fistful of the white locks. Geralt’s hands moved from Jaskier’s hips to grope his ass, pulling him tighter to his own body. Jaskier moaned against their kiss, bucking against Geralt’s bulge. 

Geralt pulled back, Jaskier panting softly. “That’s enough for now, Jas. We shouldn’t go too far.” 

“Jas?” Jaskier grinned breathlessly, hips still moving. Geralt slid his hands from Jaskier’s ass to his hips, stilling them. 

“Yeah. Need a minute,” Geralt pulled Jaskier’s groin away from his, running his hand up Jaskier’s side, Jaskier shivering slightly. 

Jaskier rested his arms on Geralt’s shoulders, focusing on breathing. Geralt squeezed his side, watching Jaskier’s face. Jaskier blushed after a moment. 

“What?”

Geralt smiled a little, leaning in to press a kiss to Jaskier’s red lips. “I like looking at you.” Jaskier grinned, shy at first. 

“Oh.”

Geralt’s phone went off suddenly, both men turning to look at it on the floor. Jaskier stood up reluctantly, grabbing it and handing it to Geralt. 

Geralt answered the call. “What? Yeah, okay. I’ll be home soon.” He pulled the phone from his ear and ended the call. 

“I have to go.” 

Jaskier nodded. “That’s okay. I have other affairs to take care of myself.” Mainly,  _ himself _ . Geralt gathered his forgotten notebooks and tucked them into his backpack, slinging it over one shoulder. 

Jaskier led him to the front door, pausing. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Geralt nodded. “Of course. We have a class together.” 

Jaskier pouted. “Beyond the class?” 

“You have my number.” Geralt leaned in and brushed a gentle kiss over Jaskier’s lips. He pulled back and opened the door, stepping out of the house and heading to his car. Jaskier watched Geralt’s ass openly, waving goodbye at him. 

Jaskier shut the door and leaned his back against it, grinning. 

What would he wear for the homecoming dance with Geralt?

  
  



End file.
